Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation guide used in a plasma torch for oxygen plasma cutting, and to a replacement part unit.
Background Information
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-047247 for example, a plasma torch includes an electrode that acts as the originating point of the arc, and a nozzle disposed so as to cover the electrode. The electrode is attached to an electrode seat in a torch body. The nozzle is attached to the electrode via an insulation guide. The insulation guide positions the nozzle so that the nozzle is disposed concentrically with the electrode. The plasma torch causes a plasma arc to be generated between the electrode and a workpiece through an orifice of the nozzle.